Me, The Legendary Hero: Part 2
by RyJones
Summary: We're back with Jak, Daxter, Darla and the rest of the crew for the second adventure in the Jak and Daxter series! Everything is at stake: the city, their relationships, and most importantly...their LIVES. This is the sequel to Me, The Legendary Hero! (Part 1). Read & Review. Rated M for Cursing/Violence/Crude Humor/Sexual Themes/Lemons.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

HELLO MY ADORING READERS!

As promised, I have begun part two of MTLH! I am _beyond_ excited to get into this part, as the plans I made for it have existed for years! Once again, I appreciate all your reviews and sticking with my version of Jak and Daxter's adventures. It means the world to me that you all enjoy it so much.

**From the bottom of my heart, Thank you all.**

And so, without further ado...

Me, The Legendary Hero...Part Two.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Darla_.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" I screamed at the man, Maichael and Torn gripping my arms on either side of me, holding me back as I lunged forward, "_YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM_!" Heat spread throughout my body and I could feel my eyes glaze over red. I watched helplessly as the most important person in my world struggled against two guards while they slapped electric handcuffs onto his wrists.

"You can't do this!" Daxter shouted, stomping his feet on the ground, "He saved this whole fucking city! Who do you think you _are_?!"

"I run the Grand Council. So...I can. I will. And I have," The bastard faced me, hands clasped behind his back. His face was flat but I could see a smile playing across his thin lips. He was enjoying this. "He is a monster."

"_I_ am a monster!" I shouted, my voice cracking. I tore my right arm out of Maichael's grasp and shot out my claws.

Veger took a step back but made no move to run, "You're no threat to Haven City," He shook his head, "You have the control Baron Praxis hoped his other...experiments would gain over time. Of course they never did..." He chuckled to himself, "They either died...or they're Jak."

I growled and leapt for him again, but Torn's hold on me was stronger than I'd expected and I dropped to my knees. Veger rolled his dark eyes and snapped his fingers at his guards, "Take him."

"_NO!_" I roared in an unearthly voice, turning into my demon side, my monster, Dark eco bolts shooting out from my body in every direction. Veger jumped back, making a disgusted sound. Maichael and Torn rushed at me, grabbing my arms despite being shocked repeatedly by my bolts.

Veger brushed off his blue trench coat and composed himself, then indicated to his guards to continue dragging my Jak towards the Hellcat cruiser. "If I were you, and if you all know what's good for you...which you don't," he spat, "I would find a way to control your warriors." My demon receded and I was on my knees again, feeling defeated.

Veger looked down at me as if I were vermin. "One of them broke countless laws and endangered lives, and therefore needs to be punished. You should try and make sure the second one doesn't fuck up as well." He turned away from us, then headed over to the Hellcat. Daxter went sprinting at the guards, yelling at the top of his lungs, then clung to Jak's leg as he was pulled into the vehicle. Ashelin was standing in the way of it, clearly protesting Count Veger's decision, but I couldn't tell what she was saying...my ears were ringing so loudly, I felt as though my head would explode.

Ashelin stepped into the huge cruiser with Veger, still arguing as the door shut behind them. The Hellcat rose into the air and flew away, taking my heart and soul with it.

"Darla..." I heard Keira whisper from behind me.

Torn and Maichael still had a hold on me and I was annoyed, "Get off me." I hissed.

Their hands immediately retracted and they backed away. Keira said my name again and I got to my feet and faced my friends.

"What happens next?" Torn asked me, his tone cautious and soft. "What comes after this, D?"

I shook my head incredulously, "Are you kidding me? Does it look like I have life itself playing out in front of me, Torn?!" I stomped past him furiously and headed over to a rusty abandoned zoomer, "I don't_ know_ what happens after this! I haven't _seen anything_ after this!" I stopped and spun around, "I haven't had any major visions since the war, and visions of the future have been so vague that I couldn't even tell you what happens next. And even as far back as the first visions I'd _ever had_...this was the _farthest_ they had taken me!" My eyes welled up and I turned back around, hurrying towards the zoomer.

"Wait!" Keira shouted, "We need to come up with a plan! We have to-"

"There's nothing right now. I'm going home." I swung my leg over the zoomer and kicked it on, feeling the water flow out from my eyes. I switched hover zones and took off towards my apartment.

As the wind dried the salty tears on my cheeks, I searched for my inner demon for answers. She was dead silent and there was no feeling, no familiar ping in the back of my mind indicating any vision of some sort. It was as normal as someone should feel, but the most abnormal feeling to me.

Right now, I was on my own.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Jak._

I searched for any sign of life in Darla's wide blue eyes. They were staring off into the distance, as they always did when she was having visions. But, she'd been...gone a while now. We had sat her down onto her office chair immediately after she said a vision was coming, and she hadn't moved since.

"Should I...try and snap her out of it?" I asked Maichael, who was pacing the perimeter of the room.

"No! No," He said, coming up to me, "I don't think we should. I've never tried it and I feel like..." He bit his lip and leaned over my shoulder to look at her, "I feel like if she doesn't, you know...ride the vision out, it will fuck her up somehow." He sighed in frustration, "I sound stupid, maybe we should just try and-"

"No, I think you're right," I said, "We don't want to do anything that could hurt her."

Maichael nodded and resumed his pacing, "I just don't know how much more of this I can-"

"NO!" Darla shouted, startling us both. We jumped and she arched her back, her eyes shutting tight. She gripped her head by the sides and shook, and I knelt down to her and grabbed her wrists.

"Darla! It's okay!" I shouted, tightening my hold on her wrists as she thrashed around, "It's just a vision! Come back to us!"

She stopped shaking then and slowly opened her eyes to look down at me. The whites of her eyes were unfathomably bloodshot and her lips were cracked and slightly parted. She looked _exhausted_.

"Jak." She said quietly, "Just another vision..."

"Yes, I know," I smiled at her reassuringly, even though I was _terrified_ of what she had seen. I placed her hands on her lap, "Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it with us?"

She glanced up at Maichael, then looked down at her thumbs, "Nah. It's the same one I keep having. It's just been more frequent, that's all. I'm fine."

Obviously I didn't believe a word of that, but of course I wouldn't press any further. "Okay." I brushed one of her blonde waves behind her ear, "Why don't you take today off?"

She began to argue but Maichael stepped in to help me, "D, you haven't been yourself since the war three weeks ago. You keep having this fucked up vision of yours and you've been extra tired and worn down. Torn will understand!"

Darla had a look of guilt on her face and it confused me for a moment. But, then she smiled tiredly and nodded, "You're right, thanks boys." She slowly got to her feet and I grabbed her hand.

"I will take over for you," Maichael said, patting her shoulder, "I will call if there's an emergency."

She thanked him and I guided her out of her office into the hallway. She was dragging her feet, moving so sluggishly that I thought maybe I should carry her. As I turned to ask her if she wanted that, we rounded a corner and bumped right into an extremely tall figure. He was wearing a long blue coat and had badges from many achievements he clearly was proud of. He was balding and middle-aged, and glared down at us with dark-pit eyes.

I blinked in surprise, "Sorry, excuse us." I said politely as I guided Darla around the man.

"Yes, excuse _you_," He muttered rudely, making a face at me as he continued down the hallway.

I laughed humorlessly, "Jackass." I turned to Darla and she had a pained look on her face as she watched the tall man turn the corner. "Don't worry about that prick, baby. He was being an asshole." Her look disconcerted me, especially with her bloodshot eyes standing out so much.

"Yeah," She said, her voice hoarse. She turned, still holding my hand, and continued walking down the hall with me without another word.

_She's fine_, I thought to myself, _There's plenty of work to be done tomorrow. The war is over. She's fine. We're fine._

I wasn't too sure of myself. But I had to hope that everything would be okay.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

That's all you get for now! I didn't want to jump into the story without a little bit of introduction. Hope you're all ready!

Read, review, and **brace yourselves**.

_~RyJones_


	2. Just The Beginning

**A/N:**

I found some free time to write Chapter 1! As many of you probably know by now, being a college student takes up MOST of my time, so I will try to update as often as I can when the Spring semester starts! I want to focus on school, but that doesn't mean my story is any less important to me!

Thanks again for all your loyal support, and I hope you enjoy!

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Jak_.

Once I tucked Darla into bed at our new apartment in New Haven, I geared up and headed out to meet Daxter and the gang at one of our new Underground headquarters, located at The Naughty Ottsel. The trip to the Port was a disaster; warriors suited in their new blue Freedom Fighter armor were fighting off metalhead stragglers while trying to clean up all the debris. There was word that the metalheads would attack again soon, but on their own. Clearly they were angry with us for killing Kor, their leader, three weeks ago. I was hoping that the attack was just a rumor made by civilians, but knowing my luck, that wouldn't be the case.

Clean-up was much harder than we'd all anticipated. Buildings crumbled during the war, important places and homes, causing many of Haven's people to be living on the streets. They were starting to put the blame on the Underground, saying life was better when Baron Praxis was around. This statement made me feel frustrated with them and angry, but most of all I felt guilty. These people lost their homes and lives because of the war. The war was inevitable of course, but it seemed like everything should've worked out better. People should've been rejoicing in the streets like the first few nights after the war, not dying in the streets.

I arrived to HQ and parked my zoomer. I put on a confident smile and strode in, but was met with unhappy faces.

"Jak, it's about time you showed your sorry ass," Torn spat, "Do you have any idea what's happening?"

I crossed my arms, "I haven't heard."

Samos floated around the center table, "Jak my boy, it seems a new war is beginning."

My arms fell and my mouth dropped open, "What?"

"There are new Krimzon Death Bots being created somewhere around the Industrial part of the city," Torn stated, gesturing at the map on the table, "It seems the KG have a new leader and they've decided to attempt to start taking control of the city."

"No..." I breathed, "Who is it? Who the hell would even want to start shit after all we've been through, the city as a whole?"

"Do you think if I knew, I'd be fucking standing around?"

I gritted my teeth, "So what do we do about it?"

Daxter hopped up onto the table and stomped his foot, "Let's just get a group together and kick their asses!"

"Have you learned _nothing_ from the last war?" Torn glared at Dax, "We can't just throw the only troops we have into another battle without a plan. There's a lot we don't know about these new bots. I say we send some spies in and figure out what's going on before we jump into anything."

I nodded in agreement, "For now, let's just stick with rebuilding the city, and let's not draw any attention to the Industrial zone if that's where they're located. We don't want them to know we are planning anything."

"I just hope what they're planning won't fuck us all." Torn muttered.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Darla_.

I lay down on the bathroom tile floor. My head was swirling, with the repeated vision of Jak being taken from me, as well as lucid visions that didn't make any sense. Daxter had stringy wings in one vision and Tess was an ottsel in another...nothing was making sense.

_**You're fine**_, My demon's voice rang in my mind, trying to sound confident, _**Just get up**_.

"I can't," I groaned out loud, "I feel better laying down here." I really did, though; the tiles were cool on my hot face and the room spun a little less.

_**I hope there isn't going to be much more of this. I want to curl up and die.**_

I moaned again, "Shut up, please, shut _up_."

I heard the door to my apartment open then. My eyes widened, "Shit!" I whispered to myself. I had to get up and get out of here, get to the couch or something. I had to pretend like everything was normal, or that I was just overtired.

"Darla? I'm here to check on you!" I heard Keira's voice call. The bathroom door was open and I knew I didn't have much time. I attempted to sit up but as soon as I did, the room began to violently spin again, causing my stomach to turn.

I fell back against the wall, using it for support. "Keira..." I said quietly and the spinning room calmed itself. I heard bustling down the hall and my aqua-haired pixie of a friend appeared at the door. She gasped and ran to my side.

"Darla! What's wrong?!" She knelt down and felt my forehead, "Are you sick? You don't have a fever..."

"I...I'm fine. Just overworked." I croaked, the room and my stomach turning again. I groaned and wrapped my arms around myself.

"Overworked?" Keira shook her head, "Darla, this is _way_ more than just 'overworked'. Are you sure you're not..." Her voice drifted off and she tiled her head, looking at me strangely. She looked me up and down, then her eyes widened and her hands flew to her face.

"Darla, are you-?!"

I grabbed onto her arm, a pleading look in my face, "Keira, you _can't tell anyone_."

She sat on the floor next to me, staring at me. "Darla...I don't know what to say."

I let go of her arm and covered my face, "I had visions about it happening. I've known for a while it would. But I'm still just as surprised and afraid as anyone would be."

Keira took my hands off my face and held them in hers, "Are you okay? Obviously you feel like shit."

I laughed humorlessly. "You can say that again. I'm okay just...terrified."

"Have you told Jak?"

My heart dropped into my stomach and I grimaced, "I can't tell him, Keira."

She blinked in confusion, "Are you not keeping it...?"

"Of course I'm keeping it!" I exclaimed. Keira sighed with relief and I squeezed her hands, "I just can't tell him because I've been having other visions where Jak and I are going to be separated for a while. And it is crucial for him to have a clear mind for the duration of the separation. If I tell him we're pregnant, it will throw everything off balance..." I stared into Keira's eyes, "It could get Jak _killed_."

She furred her brows and I continued, "That's why it is _so important_ that you_ do not_ tell anyone, Keira. This needs to remain a secret until he's gone."

She nodded and leaned over to kiss my cheek, "Your secret is safe with me. Especially if keeping it will protect you and Jak."

I rested my head on her shoulder, "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

She smiled down at me, "Love you too." She lay her head on mine, "I'm so excited about this...the baby, I mean."

I glanced down at my flat, toned stomach. Of course, there was nothing to see; I was only three weeks in, after all. But there was something there, even though I couldn't see it...a little person growing, a being that would be born to do great things.

I smiled slightly, "Me too." I whispered.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

_Jak_.

Darla had been bedridden for four days before she was able to finally come out and help. We were standing in another one of our newer headquarters in New Haven, my arm wound tightly and protectively around her waist. I was worried she wasn't quite ready to be out and about yet, but she was determined to get back to work.

Torn was pacing back and forth anxiously, "Where the fuck is Ashelin?!"

"She's fine Torn," Darla murmured calmly, "I promise."

Torn's shoulders relaxed a bit, "She should've been here by now."

"She's dealing with a ton of shit with Grand Council as the governor," She leaned against me, clearly frustrated, "The council has a lot of douchebags to deal with, if you didn't already know."

"Yeah. I knew." Torn rolled his eyes, "I swear if those pricks fuck up our infiltration plans, I'll-" Torn was cut off by his communicator and he picked it up, "Talk to me." He paused, then his eyes widened. "Fuck..." He paused again, "Keep me updated." He hung up and slammed his fists against the table, "Damnit!"

Ashelin walked in just as we were about to ask Torn what the news was. "I just had the worst meeting..."

Torn turned on the projector map at the center of the table. "Jak, the city's divided." I let go of Darla and approached the map, "Reports say those new Krimzon Death Bots are holding a vital section of the Industrial area...My men are getting their _asses_ kicked!" He banged his fist on the table again, "The KG definitely have a new leader. We've got to find out who it is."

Samos entered the room then, a solemn look upon his face, "I'm afraid I've got more bad news. A large group of surviving metalheads have concentrated in another section of the city."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "But we destroyed Kor!" My blood boiled.

"It appears the strongest metalheads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun."

Ashelin turned to me, "This is what we discussed at my meeting with the Grand Council...The people are blaming you, Jak."

"Of course they are," I growled, "I clearly caused all their pain and suffering."

"Don't say that," Torn said, "We all had a part in protecting the city. We should all get the blame if that is what it's coming to."

I shook my head. I saved these people and this is how they feel? "Well, fuck them then. If they don't want my help, I'm gone." I turned and headed for the door, grabbing Darla's hand, "Let's go home."

"Jak, stop!" Ashelin called after me, but I didn't look back as we entered the elevator.

The doors shut behind us and Darla placed a hand on my chest, "You should help despite how the people feel. They need to find someone to blame because the people who caused all their pain are dead."

I closed my eyes and leaned my forehead on her shoulder. She pat my back reassuringly and I sighed, "I don't get it. There's never an end. I just want a break from Haven City and it's craziness."

She stopped patting me for a moment. "I'm sure everything will be fine, Jak." I didn't like the sound of her voice when she said that...but I hoped she was right.

We stepped out onto the streets and it was raining. It rained a lot most days...I don't know why. Maybe it was a foreshadowing of what was to come; a sign from the Precursors that there was another storm brewing.

I sluggishly entered the apartment building, Darla practically dragging me up the steps to our place. As we entered the apartment, she began to undress me. "How about we relax a bit?"

I pouted and my shoulders slumped, "What good is that going to do..." She placed my gear on the counter and unbuttoned the top of my tunic, pulling it over my head. I raised up my hands so she could pull it off, then let them fall lazily.

"I think it would lighten your mood for a bit." She wrapped her arms around my waist, kissed my bare chest then smiled up at me, flashing the dimple on her right cheekbone.

I tilted my head and couldn't help but return the smile. I could be in the worst of moods, but that perfect face always brightened my darkest days. I leaned forward and kissed her nose. "What do you have in mind?"

She reached down and tugged on the brim of my pants, "I'd rather show you than say," she smiled coyly and started backing up towards our bedroom, taking me by the hands. I bit my lip, suppressing a grin. I brought her left hand, the one with the engagement ring I'd given to her, to my lips and kissed it.

When we reached the bedroom, I dropped her hands and scooped her up, hugging her thighs to my hip. She leaned down and kissed me softly, her teeth tugging on my bottom lip, and I fell onto the bed with her.

"Someone's frisky today," I murmured and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

She smiled against my lips. "I've been 'frisky' all fucking week." I groaned quietly and she kissed my jawline, "You have no idea how extra badly I've wanted you the past few days."

I grinned, "I might have to make you wait longer then." She growled, her eyes glazing over black. I closed mine and kissed her fiercely, holding her arms down with my own. She growled again, and her fangs slid down, nipping my lip and I pulled back, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dear." I said jokingly, "Just enjoy the ride."

I felt her body relax underneath me and I continued to kiss her. It was like we were kids again, making out as if we could be found at any moment. I pressed myself against her and she kept groaning, making it way harder for me to keep from tearing her damn clothes off.

We kissed until our lips were cracked and bleeding, and she tore her mouth away from mine, gasping. "Jak, please," She moaned in a way I'd never heard before and I immediately started taking off her clothes.

I held her down by her wrists, kissing her entire body all the way down. She kept saying no; I knew what she wanted but I wasn't going to give in yet, as hard as it was not to. I let go of her hands, which found my hair and tugged as I went down on her. Her back arched slowly then relaxed, this motion continuing every time she inhaled and exhaled. I could feel her tensing up then and she gripped my hair, moaning about how close she was. I smiled and kept going until her body collapsed and she let out a guttural groan.

I trailed my lips up her body back to hers and kicked my pants off. She breathed slowly and heavily, her eyelids drooping as she stared up at me. Her arms wrapped around my torso and I held her head in my hands. She broke from my lips to catch a breath, and I rested my forehead against hers before I slid in.

She whimpered and her lips found mine again, her nails digging into my back, "Jak..."

I dove deeper and my hips twitched, "Darla, your so _tight_..." She whimpered again and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long if I didn't pace myself, but it was hard not to let myself loose.

My eyes closed and sweat beaded on my forehead as I picked up speed, clutching her hair by the scalp. She was so right, I needed to relax...I needed this. I needed _her_.

_I want you. I need you. I love you_.

It felt so good to let go of the aggression and frustration this way, and to know that she wanted me as desperately as I wanted her made it all the more perfect...Made her all the more perfect to me.

I opened my eyes as she released herself again, and I followed shortly after. As if sensing my gaze, she too opened her eyes and kissed me, slower this time. I rested my body on hers, moving her hair out of her face, running my nose over her cheek. Her skin smelt so good and every part of me wanted to stay there forever.

Her breathing slowed again and she reached up to touch my face. She didn't say anything; no witty remarks, no sexual comments, nothing. She just looked at me, touching my face. Her thumb ran over my eyebrow and I kissed her palm.

We lay there for a while before I had a feeling of unease. She was so quiet...whether she was basking in "after-glow" or not, I wanted her to say something. Her silence was putting me on edge.

"I love you so fucking much, Darla." I said in a softly, a hopeful tone in my voice. She smiled and kissed me, and I rested my head on her chest, a pit forming in my stomach.

"I love you just as much...if not more." She said in a hoarse whisper, running her fingers through my hair.

I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh of contentment, "Impossible."

She was holding me to her extra tightly. I still felt worried that something was wrong. She'd been acting so strange since the war had ended. I wasn't worried of her leaving me, even though it was always a fear creeping in the back of my mind. But her behavior was making me nervous that something was going on. _I have to find out what it_-

"I'M BLIND! _I'M BLIND_!" Daxter's voice rang through my thoughts, causing both Darla and I to jump. We scrambled under the covers and I turned to face the doorway, which I'd clearly forgotten to close. I didn't think it would be necessary, considering this was _our_ apartment...

"Dax!" I glared at my best friend, who was covering his eyes, shouting profane words and pacing around in a circle, "What the fuck, man?" Darla had wrapped herself in a way that only her face was peeking out from the blanket. It was quite a comical sight, but it would've been funnier if Daxter hadn't been the reason for it.

"Oh my god, the Precursors, for the love of all that is _holy_..." Daxter moaned, peaking at me through his fingers, "Jak, I just saw your _bare white ass_."

I felt myself blush furiously, "Dax is there something you need...?"

He placed his hands on his hips, frowning, "I was trying to be a good best friend and check up on you to see if you were alright, but _CLEARLY_ you're doing just fine!" He gestured toward Darla, who also blushed.

I sighed, "Well a ring over the communicator would've been enough, but thank you anyway."

Daxter rolled his eyes and waved his hand before exiting the room, "Whatever! Come find me when you're decent!"

I shook my head and leaned against the bedframe. Once we heard the front door shut, Darla unwrapped herself. "Well that was unfortunate."

I groaned and rubbed my face, "I'm sure Daxter was more than happy to see my bare ass, thank you very much."

Darla laughed and leaned against the frame next to me. "I'm sure he was, you do have the perfect butt."

I lifted my eyebrow skeptically, my face growing warm, "Oh yeah?"

She too lifted her eyebrow, "Yes, I frequently have to suppress the urge to bite it."

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

I was standing on the roof of the Palace with Samos and Daxter, watching the horror below us unfold. In a matter of two days, the war had reached a new level of bad. Metalheads stormed in from what used to be the Gardens and Bazaar, and KDBs were being created more frequently, attacking metalheads and humans both. Hellcat cruisers filled the skies, trying to shoot down the bots and metalheads...It was total chaos.

"Report!" Samos shouted into his communicator, awaiting Torn's news. A crackle came over the speaker as a bomb went off in the distance.

"_It's bad_!" Torn yelled over the communicator, "_The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the Industrial section, and the surviving metalheads have expanded their hold on the Westside...We're losing ground on all fronts_."

"_The council is meeting tonight in emergency session_..." Ashelin's voice came through the speaker, "_Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the metalheads get into the city_."

I frowned and faced Samos, "You don't believe that...do you?"

Samos avoided my gaze, "What's in the past is done. Right now, metalheads are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something and I have no idea-"

Suddenly two enormous bombs soared towards the base of the Palace and exploded. The ground beneath us began to shake and rumble and I could feel myself losing balance. Daxter gripped my shoulder armor and more bombs flew through the air, causing the base to crumble and the Palace to start tipping. Panic made my heart race as I tried to gain some control over my footing.

Daxter screamed, "WE'RE FALLING!"

A Hellcat raced toward us, carrying Torn and Ashelin. Torn pulled up and waved to us, "OVER HERE! JUMP!" Samos and I jumped onto the engine of the cruiser and we sped away just as the Palace was about to fall.

When the smoke cleared, Torn flew us over the Palace remains. When we looked down into the darkness, we saw something unimaginable.

It looked like underneath the Palace was something made by Precursors. Protruding from the dark depths, was a glowing light that emitted a crystal glow.

"By the Precursors..." Samos whispered.

We couldn't get a closer look though, because more KDBs were flying at us, ready to attack.

"We need to get back to HQ!" Ashelin shouted, "We can figure all this out later." We began flying towards New Haven.

I was dreading the "emergency session meeting" Ashelin was going to attend tonight...I felt it was going to be more of a jurisdiction of what the city wanted to do with me.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

The verdict was guilty.

_Guilty._

_Guilty._

When the new KGs arrived to retrieve me at HQ the following morning, I felt as though it were the end of everything. The judge of the Grand Council, who went by the name of Veger, had some sort of power over Ashelin's choices as governor. And he had chosen for me to be banished from Haven City.

I couldn't fight; that would only prove to them I was incapable of protecting the city. It would only get me into more trouble, or get me killed. They took me outside towards a Hellcat transporter cruiser while my friends tried to reason with Count Veger.

The worst part of them putting me in handcuffs was Darla's screams. Hearing her wails and pleading cries cut through me; it felt worse than death. I couldn't look at her. I wanted to, but I knew if I looked into her eyes, I would just try to run to her and get myself shot down in the process. Torn and Maichael were holding her by the arms, and from the corner of my eye I could see her changing from human form to her monster form repeatedly. She was ruthless when she was angry, and I was afraid it would get her killed. With my mind I willed her to stop, to just accept my fate. Eventually she fell to her knees, defeated.

Veger glared down at the one thing in my life I loved more than anything in the world, and I wanted to claw his brains out. "One of them broke countless laws and endangered lives, and therefore needs to be punished. You should try and make sure the second one doesn't fuck up as well." He turned and faced me and we made eye contact. I wanted the ugly bastard dead so badly...he was going to ruin everything we'd all worked for, including the new life I'd made for myself.

The guards jabbed the butts of their guns into my side, indicating that it was time to go. Daxter ran at me, shouting inaudibly, and clung to my leg. I looked down at him, pleading with my eyes for him to stay in Haven with the others...but we both knew I wasn't going anywhere without my partner. He promised me he was only going to come for the ride. Ashelin yelled at Veger, guilt in her eyes, calling him crazy and stating that she was going to observe the banishment. I assumed it was so that Veger wouldn't shoot me dead and announce later that I had died over time from starvation.

I walked up the ramp into the cruiser. Pecker flew into the Hellcat and rested on Ashelin's shoulder. He too had guilt in his eyes for what was about to happen to me. I turned to face my friends, looking at each one of their faces, mentally taking photos of each one so I wouldn't die alone.

As the ramp began closing, I took one last look at Darla, my beautiful Darla. I studied every part of her and memories flashed through my mind in those last few seconds. The day we met. The day I saved her from Misty Island. The day before we arrived in Haven City. The day I ran into her and lost her all over again. The day we reunited. The first time we made love. The night I asked her to forever be mine. The night we won the war. And the last time, two days ago, that I would be able to hold her the way I did.

No more nights out with our friends. No more holding her face and seeing her smile. No more nights spent wrapped in each others arms. No more adventures with Daxter.

No more me.

I felt my eyes well up and I started to hyperventilate. I looked at Darla and we made eye contact. Tears poured down her face, fire flaring in her blue eyes...but her lips smiled a little, just for me. A smile that said "it's okay, you'll be okay, we'll all be okay".

A smile that reminded me to never forget who I am.

And in that smile, as the door sealed shut and we took off into the sky, I felt a tiny spark of hope.

**JDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJD**

**A/N:**

And so it begins...my version of Jak's third adventure has finally begun!

Read and review, and I will update as soon as possible!

_~RyJones_


End file.
